


Отдых после отдыха

by WTF Douglas Adams 2021 (HolisticDouglas)



Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: визуал M — E [2]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alcohol, Bathing/Washing, Digital Art, Embedded Video, Fanart, Gen, NSFW Art, Timelords being Timelords, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, non-sexual nudity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticDouglas/pseuds/WTF%20Douglas%20Adams%202021
Summary: Доктор и Романа только-только выбрались из заварушки в Париже, где они вообще-то планировали расслабиться (но как всегда не вышло), и теперь активно восстанавливают силы в Тардис. За бутылочкой французского вина, разумеется.
Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: визуал M — E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185407
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Отдых после отдыха

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - сразу после "Города смерти".


End file.
